


Linked

by dreamiflame



Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Mind Sex, Multi, Out of Character, Post-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-28
Updated: 2003-12-28
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their wedding, Anakin and Padmé enjoy their wedding night, but not alone. Or the very old story I wrote with ridiculous OT3 Force bond shenanigans and far too much crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linked

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in the halcyon days post Attack of the Clones, when the world was young and the OT3 seemed like a thing that might be possible. Tiny!me was terribly fond of the old fanon idea of Jedi having semi telepathic training bonds, and went from there.
> 
> Thank you to my beta of the time, who did her best to make this better. It's not her fault the scenario is ridiculous and everybody's out of character in hindsight.

Anakin flexed his hand, the metal one, and thought of Obi-Wan, light-years away, talking to Mace and Yoda, and never letting on that he knew. Even though he did. Obi-Wan knew exactly what Anakin and Padmé were doing, and their bond was alive with this knowledge. Anakin shivered, and kissed Padmé again, drinking in her sweetness while his mind lay open to his Master's touch. Obi-Wan wasn't surprised or even hurt, not really. He just knew. Anakin half-sobbed into Padmé's kiss, and broke away, burying his face in her neck as he buried himself in her body. Even though they were on different planets, Obi-Wan was still there, in his mind, practically in his skin. Would Ani never be free of him?

Padmé moaned, moved beneath him, and Ani snapped back into the here and now, reaching out with his mind. He felt Padmé's will resist him for a moment, and then he was there, brushing the surface of her mind. Through his bond with his master, he could feel Obi-Wan reach into Padmé gently, exploring Anakin's wife's thoughts with a delicate touch that Ani envied. For all his blustering about Obi-Wan being behind him, Anakin had to admit that the older man was very talented. In more ways than just the Jedi training he had passed onto Ani, and the prosthetic hand clenched again, tangling in Padmé's hair, as the rhythm his thrusts sped up. Obi-Wan slid a touch along their bond, softer than anything, and Anakin shuddered. He was close, so close now, and Obi-Wan could feel it. Padmé, too, and she moaned, clumsily reaching through their new-forged link and wrapping her mind around his. His, and Obi-Wan's, Anakin realized, and his back arched as his release hit. He screamed in his head and aloud, holding Padmé tightly as she, too, climaxed, and felt Obi-Wan wrap mental arms around both of them, binding the three of them together.

Padmé was crying softly, and Ani held her close, feeling his tears falling as well. Obi-Wan brushed soft touches along their bonds, then withdrew, his mind closing partially off from the two of them. It had been beautiful, Anakin thought, but now he felt the old bitterness rising in him. Obi-Wan couldn't even let him have his wedding night alone. Padmé tightened her arms around him, hearing his thoughts, and Anakin struggled for a moment, fumbling for the Force, letting it flow through him and wipe away the bitterness. Obi-Wan loved him, loved Padmé, and had let them, practically aided them, in this secret wedding of theirs. He wasn't angry at Obi-Wan for this. He wasn't, and Anakin drew in a deep breath, releasing the anger with the exhale. Padmé shifted beneath him again, and he rolled onto his back, bringing her with him, so that her head rested on his chest, over his heart.

Anakin felt Padmé sigh, her breath ghosting across his chest, and she slid a last touch along their bond before closing it as her mind relaxed in sleep. He held her close and found himself alone in his head again, though the links to the others hummed at the edges of his concentration. Anakin also sighed and closed his eyes, thoughts whirling in his head as he drifted off. His dreams were jumbled and confused, half-seen impressions of Obi-Wan stroking his hair and Padmé smiling at him, and three bodies tangled together as tightly as their minds had been. He woke in the grayness just before dawn, and slipped carefully out of their bed, moving slowly so as to not wake Padmé. Anakin watched the sun rise and wondered where his life would go from here.

Padmé called him back in, and they ate together, on opposite sides of the long table, just as they had before. Their bond sparkled in his head, and Ani reached out to find what the words behind Padmé's thoughtful expression were. She was closed off to him, and Ani retreated in hurt, reaching out reflexively to his master.

Obi-Wan was there at once, his presence warm and familiar and comforting, and Anakin relaxed into his strength. They were not talking in words, just speaking together in images and feelings, and Ani felt Padmé's bond to Obi-Wan shimmer in the other Jedi's thoughts. He felt a pang that Padmé would talk to Obi-Wan, while refusing to talk to him, but the elder man caught his attention again by brushing a caress along their bond. Ani shivered and flushed, and Obi-Wan laughed softly inside his head. He was struck by a sudden pang of longing, and sent that to his Master, in an attempt to coax him to come visit them on Naboo.

Padmé laughed across the room, and Anakin straightened, looking up at her and smiling automatically at her happy face. She pressed her hands together in concentration, and he felt her mind open, letting him in. Ani reached out to her and found himself caught up in the three-way link again, touched on both sides with love and laughter. He gasped, feeling the rightness of it like a shock to his system, then he relaxed, gave himself up to them, and felt himself enveloped in the bond.

It was like nothing he had ever felt, and he shuddered in the triple meld, feeling Padmé and Obi-Wan shudder with him. Anakin touched the blue-green of Obi-Wan's mind and thought of his dream, and felt/heard the sighs from the other two. He opened his eyes to see Padmé leaning back in her chair blissfully, and he smiled. They needed to be together, and soon. Obi-Wan brushed kisses over them, and Anakin knew that Obi-Wan would be there the next day or so. Finally happy, he focused on his meal, and finished, watching Padmé do the same.

***

It rained two days later, and Anakin stood outside in it, reveling in the water flowing over his skin. His face was tilted to the sky, eyes closed against the drops, and his arms were outstretched, offering himself to the sky. Padmé suddenly touched his mind, lightly, radiating excitement and the fact that she was coming to him. Anakin smiled and let the rain fall into his mouth, delighting in the touch of the cool water.

Obi-Wan's touch glided along their bond, and Anakin shivered, feeling another wave of longing. He could hear Padmé now, laughing breathlessly as she hurried over to where he stood. She still buzzed with her joy, and he wondered what made her so happy, but Obi-Wan sent him the equivalent of a kiss and he dismissed Padmé's surprise from his mind. A gloved hand touched his, the real one, and he twined his fingers into it. He turned slightly, drawing on the hand, and leaned down to kiss Padmé, eyes closed while the rain streamed down his face.

His eyes snapped open as his master's beard brushed against his face, and Obi-Wan laughed inside his head and kissed him deeply. Anakin lifted his other hand and rested it lightly against the back of Obi-Wan's head and relaxed, kissing back fiercely. He could hear Padmé laughing, and then she was there, pressed into the kiss, Obi-Wan's arm tight around her waist. The three of them stood there, kissing in the rain and getting wet, and Anakin held them both tight and felt like laughing. They were soaked, but they didn't care.

Getting inside from the rain was difficult, as none of them were willing to let go. Laughing and exchanging kisses and jokes, the three made their way inside, and were finally separated as servants helped them get out of their wet things and dry off. Finally together at last, Anakin held Padmé tightly against him and reached out a hand to his master. Obi-Wan laced his fingers with Anakin's and bent to kiss Padmé, his eyes never leaving Ani's face. Anakin shivered and felt Padmé do the same, her knees weakening. Obi-Wan lifted his head and grinned, his eyes full of promises. Padmé caught his free hand and began tugging both men into the bedroom, eager for the dreams to become truth.

Falling into the large bed, the three tangled themselves together. Anakin burned at each place his skin touched the others, and his mind buzzed constantly with connection. Padmé, laughing, was caught between them, Obi-Wan's weight pressing them down. Anakin shifted so that he could touch them both, and did so, a hand tracing down Obi-Wan's stomach while the metal one caressed Padmé's throat and neck. And their hands were all over him as well, leaving him breathless and shaking, teasing and testing and everywhere. Padmé fastened her mouth to Obi-Wan's neck and bit down, causing a gasp that made Anakin want to find out exactly what kind of sounds Obi-Wan would make at other spots. But Obi-Wan was kissing him, his master's hands or his wife's stroking him up and down, smooth and strong and perfect, and Anakin was too near the edge to think of anything else.

He arched, gasping, and clamped down on Padmé, who squeaked and tried to move away. Obi-Wan brushed his mind and he let go of her, tears filling his eyes from both his completion and his regret. When he could see again he reached for her, running his lips across the marks, and Padmé kissed his mouth and told him without words that it didn't matter.

Slick wetness on his belly, and Obi-Wan licked at his navel, making him arch up. Padmé smiled and he reached for her, cupping her breasts, lips on her nipple. Obi-Wan's fingers were busy at her waist, and Anakin slid one hand into his master's hair. So much skin to touch, so much skin touching him... Anakin arched as Obi-Wan kissed the head of his cock, muffling his moans against Padmé's ribs.

It wasn't as perfect as his dream had been: they fumbled at times, and once he and Padmé bumped heads, but it was beautiful. In a way, that made it perfect, because it was right and pure, burning like a sun beneath his skin, in his mind. They clung together as the rain beat against the window panes, and skin to skin was enough heat for them all.

Sated and deliciously exhausted, Anakin curled into them, tucking his head below Obi-Wan's chin. Without words he told them both how glad he was that Obi-Wan had come. Padmé laced her fingers through his and kissed him sweetly before settling down again. They drifted, the link binding them even in sleep, and Anakin could never again remember a time when he felt so at peace.


End file.
